


Not Just a Phase

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Eobard's Phasing Speech, F/M, Ficlet, Flustered, Hot, Inspirational Speeches, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Speeches, Voice Kink, being turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You are transfixed by Eobard as he gives Barry the “Phasing Speech” and he definitely seemed to notice how he affected you.





	Not Just a Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr request :)

_There's no way Barry can pull this off._

_Wait, that's no way to think!_

_Barry has to pull this off!_

With the Trickster's bomb attached to the famed Scarlet Speedster, Barry runs around the city, not able to stop. Because if he does, the bomb will take Barry's life in one massive explosion. Luckily, Harrison, well... Eobard (as you're the only one well aware), knows a thing or two about Speedster abilities.

"If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air," Eobard says into the microphone connecting with Barry's comms, "your body- your cells will be in a state of excitement that should allow you to phase right through that wall, leaving the bomb on the other side."

" _Should_?" Barry says anxiously.

"You can do this," Eobard insists. "I believe in you."

"I can't."

"Listen to me, Barry. Breathe. Breeeathe."

Though this advice is specifically meant for Barry, you find yourself heeding Eobard's words. His voice... it's so calm and silky and low. Mesmerizing. Truthfully, he's sounding like how he does when he's whispering little things in your ear at home. When he's kissing you, being with you so intimately, when he uses that small amount of power he stores up within himself to use on you. You feel your own body vibrating just thinking about it.

"Feel the air. Feel that wind on your face. Feel the ground with your feet, lifting you up, pushing you forward in the lightning. Barry... feel the lightning."

You're convinced someone has turned up the heat in this place. You watch the concentration in Eobard's eyes while twirling your pencil at the desk. _Was that a lightning spark in them?_

"Feel its power," he continues. "Its electricity thumping through your veins. Crackling through you, travelling to every nerve in your body like a _shock_." Are you breathing heavily? You think you are...

"You're no longer you now. You're part of something greater. Part of a Speed Force. It's yours. Now do it."

These final words make you crack your pencil in half.

The very second the team learns Barry is safe from the bomb, you hightail it out of there. You need some air. You need to get some oxygen back in your lungs for heaven's sake. Your colleagues may look to you, but you wouldn't know because you're already dashing out of the Cortex and around the bend. How is it that this man can make you feel like this, feel _so much_ by only the sound of his voice?

Fanning yourself in the corridor, you try to contain yourself, Eobard wheels his way over to find you. You turn your fanning motions into those of fly swatting. _Wow, nice save._

"You alright?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. You run a hand through your hair.

"Yeah..." It's evident on his face he doesn't believe that for a second, but he lets it slide.

"Let's get you home. It's been quite the day. For all of us."

 

* * *

 

Once the two of you make it back to the safety of your grand shared home, you are still feeling the jitters, as if having drunk a dozen caffeinated beverages from the coffee place that bears the same name.

You can't help it - you turn around to face Eobard, having just got up from his wheelchair now that the charade is over for the day, and watch him with hungry eyes without even realizing.

"You liked my little speech back there, didn't you?" Eobard says suddenly, clearly noticing your glazed eyes. Dammit, now you're blushing horribly again, having been caught in the act of staring. You've probably surpassed your blushing quota for the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you tell him. Eobard takes a few advancing steps towards you with a knowing smile.

"Oh, but don't you?"

You go to hide your face before he catches you in your lie, but something tells you he already has. Eobard slinks behind you and runs a finger up your arm.

"You're so easy to fluster, (Y/N). Do you need me to remind you to breathe as well?" he teases. Eobard stands directly behind you with his hands resting on your shoulders, only to run them slowly down your bare arms.

"I- I wasn't... I don't..."

"Do you feel _my_ power, _my_ speed," Eobard brings his mouth to your ear. "When we're this close? When I touch you like this?" If your previous actions didn't give you away, your involuntary shiver just now definitely did. He snakes a hand down to find your waist as he moves in front of you. His eyes are like fire, heating you up. You stand there, lips so close to his, waiting for him to kiss you. Of course, when you wet your lips, he takes them with his own. A kiss strong enough to take your breath away yet again, finishing it off with a few little nips and playful bites. You exhale, pressing your hands against his chest.

"I do... I feel it."

Eobard nuzzles his nose into your neck, chuckling a vaguely mischievous laugh.

"Then you haven't felt anything yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Could you do something after 1x17 where the reader (meta or just works at star labs) is in a relationship with eobard and knows who he really is? she's there while eobard gives that speech to Barry about phasing and it brings back memories of eobard's speed while they're kissing/etc so she's flustered and eobard notices and after the mission is over and they're home he teases her about it and it takes a turn for the steamy? (Sorry this is so specific but you know how the imagination works haha)


End file.
